Geothermal resources provide the opportunity for low-cost renewable base-load power generation. Today, however, only high-temperature resources (brines) are able to be harvested economically. The thermal energy extracted from these high-temperature geothermal reservoirs is converted to electricity through use of conventional steam or organic Rankine power cycles. Systems based on these power cycles are very mature and efficient under high-temperature thermal inputs. However, conversion efficiency decreases substantially as resource temperature decreases. As volumetric power densities also decrease at low resource temperatures, the decreases in efficiency are accompanied by dramatic increases in power specific capital costs. Additionally, in small-scale distributed applications, turbo-machinery based systems experience further decreases in efficiency and increases in power specific capital cost.